Turbulence
by The Last Wordbender
Summary: He had just wanted to end it all, he had enough of the abuse, constant reminders that he was useless, yet in his darkest moments he found his quirk and now he was no longer a Deku. He would show the world how worthless he truly was. He would never again be a Deku.


"It's not bad to dream, but you have to face reality young man. I'd be lying if I said that you could be a hero without a quirk."

Footsteps grew faint as with a loud scape the door to the rooftop opened and closed leaving one Izuku Midoriya trapped with a myriad of emotions and thoughts.

Said boy stared blankly in the blue sky. Hero, the occupation he had turned into his life goal, spent sleepless nights and long days longing for, with the belief that anyone could be a hero.

How wrong he was.

Izuku had endured and persevered throughout his life. Days had gone and passed where the boy had been ridiculed, beaten and bullied by almost everyone he had come in contact with, yet through that all the boy had kept up a smile and dragged himself through the pain and hardships because of the beacon of hope that was All Might.

All Might had inspired the boy, to the point where Izuku had believed even a quirkless boy such as himself could succeed as a hero.

Was all that lie? Was it all just and act?

'You have to face reality'

The words replayed through his mind, each time feeling like more of a slap to the face. The wind seemed to blow harder, as tears began to pool behind the boys eyes. He diverted his emerald gaze to look back at te hand rail.

He could almost imagine those cobalt eyes staring back at him.

It was becoming increasingly harder for the boy to choke back his tears as he trudged over towards the hand rail, his feet themselves felt heavy as though he was being weighed down by an invisible force.

He stared now into the far stretching city, prompting him to think of the amount of time he had spent pretending he had a chance to be a hero. Sleepless Nights, days he had stayed home just to continue his writings into his notebook.

Was that all time wasted? Had he really believed he could have become a hero?

Tears fell even more now, the missy haired boy was now unable to control the down pour and amidst those tears the desire to become a hero was for once not on his mind.

What did a quirkless Deku like him have to offer? Wasn't he just useless?

()?/)/?/?/)/?/)/?/)

"Welcome Home Izu" His mother glanced at him, a smile pasted onto her face, " Dinner will be ready soon, so put your stuff away and come down okay?"

The boy simply nodded, unable to trust his voice after what had just transpired. He slid past his mom on his way up the stairs and nudged open the door to his room.

The boy only sighed as he shed his school bag fully noting the loud boom it seemed to make as it hit the floor. Before his eyes was a room full of All Might, from toys to posters even his bed sheets.

Something that had once inspired him yet now further served to rub the salt in his wounds. It prompted the young boy to replay the days events. Why was he so obsessed? He was never going to be a hero.

Not after that conversation with All Might. Not after being told by his idol, the walk home had forced him to acknowledge that fact.

For someone in his position, for someone who was quirkless what was he to do?

His mind wondered, Kaachan had been telling the truth this whole time, he was simply a Deku, nothing more nothing less and somewhere in his mind Izuku realised that someone like Kaachan could be a hero and he couldn't.

Someone as mean as his childhood friend turned tormentor.

Was he just cursed? Why was he part of the twenty percent that lived quirkless? Was the world even fair?

He felt angry, anger at All Might, anger at Kaachan, anger at the system that treated those with powerful quirks as though they were royalty.

His chest almost burned yet even in this state what could he even do to fight back.

"It was like Kaachan Said" he spoke, voice travelling throughout the spacious room, "I'm just a Deku."

(.;;()(;((!()(!)!;)

The sun had began to set, it was a warm Friday afternoon and one Izuku Midoriya trudged forward, head held low mumbling to himself.

On a day like this, Izuku would normally had rushed home, desperate to find and dissect the quirks of the new upcoming heros like he had done a few days ago with Mt Lady and Kamui Woods.

How foolish that was.

Today though, he would do no such thing he almost cried as he strolled through the city on the way to his destination. He knew what he had to do, he had been told countless times.

'Go jump off a bridge you worthless Deku'

That was what Kaachan had told him to do the other day and he had mulled it over. The last few days since his conversation with All Might had caused the teen to stroll through life, he felt dull and lifeless almost like he was on auto pilot.

He passed by buildings, apartments and shops he once frequented realising that no one would even care, not about a Deku like him.

It was a dark thought he realised, to think he could die and no one would care.

Finally, Izuku realised, he had reached that same rooftop, the one that he had previously caused him to realise how stupid he had been. The rooftop that had changed his life.

He was scared, he had always toyed with the idea and Kaachan's words had been the final push. He looked at the setting sun with morbid fascination.

It was beautiful, it was almost the perfect day, the sun bathed the sky with a golden glow one that almost made him rethink.

Yet he thought once more on how his mother wouldn't have to worry about a Deku like him, how Kaachan wouldn't have to remind him of who he was and once again he remembered those words from before.

'Go jump off a bridge'

He gripped the handrail, staring over the edge at the city once more. The cold metal cooled his palms digging in until all he felt was the cool touch, he was scared and yet he swallowed it felt like molten lava.

These were his last moments. He gripped the rail even tighter as he prepared to fling himself over the edge, his feet had joined his hands on the hand rail now as he began to question himself.

Was he ready?

Questions rang throughout his mind as over the edge.

Various thoughts permeated his mind as he almost rethought it. Maybe it rushed, maybe and yet, as he attempted to shift his feet slipped.

Cold shock poured through his thin frame as he began to plummet, wind rushed and beat on him as he fell.

He attempted to grasp at the rail and he was met with nothing but air.

Was this it?

Panic flooded him as he closed his eyes, why did he even listen to Kaachan, what kind of fool would do this?

I wish I never got on this roof. He thought as he continued to fall. I want to stop.

He opened his eyes and found himself floating. Not falling floating meteres above the concrete.

I'm alive? What the fuck? How?

((?/)/!/)!/?:)/)

**_A/N: So I thought I'd give this a try after reading Compassion or lack thereof. It gave me good motivation for this story, what if Deku had a wind quirk and reading his story it hit me._**

**_What if he went to fall and suddenly rethought his idea of jumping off a bridge and discovered his quirk. _**

**_So I thought of making this story, based off the opening of ImperialArchangel's story. I guess this could be considered an experiment I guess._**

**_So this is the start to my story Turbulence, hope you enjoy. _**

**_Make sure to review and leave criticisms. Thanks, TLWB_**


End file.
